Choosing his Gift
by flower pot girl
Summary: A companion piece to 'The Right Present' this time from Sam's POV. Can be read as stand alone. Sam is contemplating what to get Jack.


Daniel wandered down the corridor at a loose end. He really wanted to look at the writings from SG4's last trip, but they had a briefing in half an hour and he knew how hard it would be to tear himself away once he got started.

He wondered idly what Cam was up to, as he did not have artefacts to study. Daniel and Sam always seemed to have piles of work given to them from the other SG teams, although there were other people who could work on these things. Admittedly, without vanity, he had to admit that they were the resident experts, but he supposed they ought to farm out more of the work. It was only by staying late at night that they kept on top of the workload.

Although Sam had been fitting in more down time of late and had even been known to go home before dark on one occasion. It had been noted that her early (well, for her, probably late by anyone else's standards) departures had all been on Fridays and the rumour of a boyfriend had been fuelled by other odd snippets gleaned by the SGC personnel. One had noticed a second car outside her house, another had noticed her climbing into a strange truck after work once, but mostly she had given herself away by her attitude. There had been signs of a repressed excitement on a Friday, followed by an energised and enthusiastic Sam on the coldest and wettest Monday of the year, when everyone else trailed in to the mountain miserable and damp. It had been suggested that the boyfriend either worked long hours Monday to Friday or did not live locally, given Sam's continued presence on the base late into the evening during the week. There had been phone calls made in the corridor rather than on the phone in her lab which was monitored by security and which seemed to make her blush when she was caught.

The older hands had their own ideas as to what who Sam was seeing, but they were careful not to let on. They respected the Colonel and held her partner in high esteem. It was SGC business and not for the newbies, who might be less than discreet. SGC always looked after its own. People with a lot of money in a certain pool had been spotted in a huddle, urgently clarifying the terms of the bet. Of course, only the experienced SGC staff knew the connection between a disparate group of staff and appreciated the sums of money involved after all these years.

Daniel stopped outside the lab and peeked in. Sam was sat in front of the latest piece of technology the scientists were raving about, but she was gazing into space and had a secret little smile on her face.

He knocked to get her attention then walked into the room as she shook her head slightly.

"Daniel, did you need something?"

"No, I'm just filling in time 'til the briefing. I don't want to start something and have Landry send for me 'cos I got distracted. How you doing?"

"Unlike you, I was in the middle of work, but I suppose I need to stop soon anyway."

"Sam, you were daydreaming."

"I wasn't. I was ….I was thinking about the molecular changes associated with…."

"Well, if molecular changes put that expression on your face I think you need to get out more. Although, you do seem to have been going out more, at least according to gossip."

"You, listening to gossip now, Daniel? Are you that bored? You know what this place is like. Last month they had Siler carrying on an illicit affair with a married woman when he just had to visit the dentist a couple of times in one week."

"Oh, I don't need to listen to gossip. I know what's going on and you can stop trying to change the subject. You weren't thinking about technology just now, you were thinking about someone who makes you smile."

Sam looked at the artefact in front of her without seeing it and Daniel noticed the pink tinge in her cheeks.

"And that's great Sam 'cos you deserve some time away from here. You need a life outside the SGC and your," he paused before deliberately using the word, "doohickeys."

He was rewarded with a sharp look and redder cheeks.

"OK, so you guessed."

"No, guessed would be put a few vague clues together. You have been screaming 'with someone' to anyone who knows you and I think I know you pretty well after all this time. Also, you seem to forget that I have studied body language and your reaction whenever a certain name is mentioned gives me all the information I need. I was a little surprised you didn't say anything."

"Oh, um, we were going to tell you, but then I was transferred back here and we agreed with General Landry that we would be discreet. It has been hard not being able to say anything, especially to you, and we had already agreed with Landry to arrange a team day at the end of the month and share."

"Well, you may need to share before that. Mitchell was asking me about your boyfriend earlier and you must have been bugged by Vala. I think Teal'c will leave you alone though!"

"Vala is easier to distract than you. Mention shopping and she's off to find your credit card immediately. Cam just hates to feel left out or not a part of the team, so I ask for his help with something. Teal'c would be so much harder if he was bothered about my private life"

"No, I didn't mean Teal'c wasn't interested. More that he has no need to ask as he has eyes in his head and can see the evidence same as I can. He has put Cam off a couple of times or you would have been answering more questions. The longer he's here the more Mitchell is losing that 'wow, I'm with SG1' feeling and looking beneath the surface. Vala sees more than you credit and I did have a feeling that she might suspect. She was certainly digging for information the last time Jack was mentioned and you weren't there."

"Oh. She backed off a bit and I hoped she was losing interest, but it's easy to forget that she can be quite cunning when she wants. I just…it would have been easier with Jack here," Sam looked down at her computer then looked back up at Daniel awkwardly. "I sound like I'm in high school, but it would be easier if he was here, partly because I don't know what to say." She met his eyes, took a deep breath and quietly said "Because it matters so much, it's hard to talk about. At least for me. If I could give you an equation it would be so much simpler."

"You probably don't need to say anything. Either drop a few hints and watch them work it out or just meet up with the team when Jack is around. I am sure the two of you together will tell it own story without the need for words. This coming week would be good."

"Why?"

"Why tell them? I thought you wanted to."

"No, why now specifically?"

Daniel had the grace to look slightly ashamed as he shrugged and admitted, "Just a slight wager."

"What –on Jack and I? When did you put money on us? And with whom?"

"Must be time for the briefing."

"Daniel!"

"God, you even sound like him. OK, about seven or eight years ago and there's a pool."

"Seven or eight years! But we have only been….A pool? There's a pool? How many people are involved in that?"

"I would guess anyone who has been here more than a year. Walter only took bets from people who had passed the induction and looked set to stay and he closed the book a couple of months ago. Said something about nearing payoff."

Sam sank her head onto her arms on top of her desk and her shoulders shook.

Daniel looked startled and then hurried to check on her.

"Sam, are you alright? Are you crying? I'm sorry; I didn't think it would upset you."

Sam lifted her head so Daniel could see the tears in her eyes and it crossed his mind that Jack was going to kill him for this, before he realised that they were tears of laughter.

"Thank God. I thought I'd upset you."

Sam calmed her breathing in order to reply. "I just thought of all the care we have taken to be discreet and there you all are putting money on us. I suppose Landry isn't in on it or he might've said."

"No, but General Hammond would prefer you to wait for another year. He was convinced that Jack would retire again first."

"Hammond? Is there any point in secrecy if everyone seems to have been waiting for us to make some kind of announcement? What do they want, an ad in the paper?"

"Well, preferably a visible sign. Walter initially stipulated a kiss, but then we had to add all sorts of clarifications. You know, not under alien influence, not in an alternate reality, not in a time loop."

"A time loop? You mean…..he didn't!"

"I can't remember, I was living each loop from scratch like you. But, I did wonder from something Teal'c said and Jack's reactions afterwards and the speculation around the base grew wild. General Hammond threatened to confiscate the pool and give it to charity if rumours didn't settle down."

"Wow. I had no idea. I wonder if Jack did."

"Don't think so. Anyway, the criteria are still a little vague, but some public sign of affection, more than usual, would probably do it."

"What do you mean; more than usual? We have always been very careful to keep a professional distance."

"That's one of the reasons the rumours started. You two had this odd formality thing going. Then suddenly you would be hugging or looking."

"Looking?"

"You know the old clichés about scorching looks? Well, you and Jack did that every now and again. Then there was the way you communicated just with your expressions sometimes. And Jack did an awful lot more sitting by your hospital bed watching than he ever did for Teal'c or me."

"So do I assume your money is on next week?"

"This month, but it would be nice to have a little leeway. Do you think you could manage soon?"

"If we hadn't already agreed to share, I would be tempted to wait and make you lose the money."

"Oh, that's ok; I've got a couple of other options."

"Daniel!"

"Sorry, it was just irresistible. It's not as if I was hoping for a bad outcome. So, when will Jack be around?"

"He's here this weekend, but we had plans."

"Valentine's Day. Yeah, Vala tried to convince me that I should take her shopping for some reason so I had to explain that it was a romance thing and then she got all huffy for some reason."

"And you thought you were perceptive. Yes, I think Jack is taking me out for dinner Saturday night and he has to fly back Sunday so there isn't a lot of time to meet up."

"How about brunch on Sunday?"

"I'll ask him. I don't know if he had any other plans."

"Maybe he'll take you shopping; according to Vala it's de rigueur on Valentine's Day!"

"It would make it easier. I've been racking my brains, but I can't come up with a present for Jack. Everything seems, I don't know, impersonal."

"And you wanted something you wouldn't have got him before. Something to remind him of you?"

"That's it. Daniel, I've been in relationships before, including two engagements, but it was never this difficult. They had hobbies and interests that were easy to buy for. But Jack has his favourite fishing rod which he wouldn't change for anything and the entire Simpsons box set. Anything else I think of ends up being something you or Teal'c could get him."

"Let me think about it. We need to get to the briefing now."

"Is it that time, already?"

They hastened to the briefing room to meet their team.

As the meeting drew to a close General Landry was reviewing the off duty rota for the coming weeks.

"So have a good weekend SG1 and next week we will discuss Dr Jackson's request to go back and look at those ruins SG4 found. Please ensure all the follow-up material is processed by the end of the week so I can consider it over the weekend."

"Any plans, Daniel?"asked Cam.

"Plans?" answered the archaeologist vaguely, obviously still contemplating the latest ruins to catch his attention.

"Yeah, Jackson, plans for the weekend. You know, down time, relaxation, wine, women and song, whatever floats your boat."

Daniel laughed, "Apart from SG7's tablets to transcribe? I did wonder about brunch on Sunday, if I'm finished," he finished casually carefully not looking at Sam.

Vala was immediately enthused, "Great, maybe we could go shopping after brunch as you're busy on Saturday."

Daniel was all set to squash that idea before Vala got carried away, when he realised that this was a golden opportunity.

"Why do you need to go shopping, Vala? You've got more clothes than you ever wear as it is."

"Oh, Daniel, you know you said you'd take me shopping for a Valentine's gift."

Cam's eyes lit up with mischief.

"Something you're not telling us, Jackson?"

"NO! Vala, I told you, Valentine's is for lovers not friends. You can't expect a present every time there is some kind of holiday."

"Lieutenant Brown gave me a comestible shaped like a human organ last year," inserted Teal'c.

Cam frowned; he still struggled with Teal'c unusual turns of phrase.

"What, oh, you mean a heart shaped cookie or candy?"

"Indeed. I am not aware of any romantic relationship between us or between the Lieutenant and Colonel Carter."

"OK, so some people give out candies, but anything more than that is a sign of love."

"Don't you love me, Daniel," pouted Vala, managing to squeeze a tear out of her eye.

"Don't. Just don't start, Vala. You are not getting a gift and that is final." Daniel could not believe that he had started this and was at a loss as to how to turn it around when Teal's unexpectedly came to his aid.

"I understand that a gift is given as a love token, ValaMalDoran and should be a surprise."

Sam was quick to pick up on Daniel's nod and join the conversation.

"I had a boyfriend once who gave me a set of spanners. He had an old bike he was doing up so it was not the most romantic present." She grinned, "I lost him pretty quick, but I still have the spanners and got my own bike to do up."

Cam grimaced, "It's a nightmare all this sappy stuff."

The two women glared at him and chorused indignantly, "Cam!"

"No, I mean special days and having to get the right present. In high school I once got a girl the most expensive chocolates I could afford and she dumped me the next day. Talk about a waste!"

"Charmer."

"No, Sam, you don't know how hard it can be for a guy. Despite feminism and equality it is still us who have to do all the wooing. We're usually the ones who ask you out, we have to bring flowers and choose nice restaurants and all you have to do is show up. Then we have birthdays, Christmases and Valentine's to buy for. Then we are the ones who propose and have to magically know what kind of ring you'd like and all you have to do is show up." Cam caught the looks his team were sending his way and realised how heated he had become. "Not that I'm saying that's wrong or it's not worth it. Just that it's like walking through a minefield and we are gonna get it wrong occasionally and it helps if we are given just a little slack."

Vala frowned as he ranted then a mischievous light appeared in her eyes, "A little slack what?"

The team laughed and took that as their cue to leave. As they did so Teal'c turned to Cam.

"So do you have someone to buy a gift for, ColonelMitchell? And do you require assistance?"

As they headed towards lunch Daniel slowed his pace to allow a gap to develop between himself and Sam and the rest of the team.

"There it is, Sam, there's your answer."

"Answer? To what?"

"The present problem. You heard Cam. We guys are the ones doing all the work. Maybe you ought to get Jack flowers!"

"You're a great help," she moaned, but an idea began to form in her mind.

She could not see Jack wanting flowers or chocolates but maybe the idea was not so bad after all. What had Cam said; men have to do all the wooing? Maybe she could do 'this sappy stuff' if she looked at it from a different angle. Translate the things a woman liked into the equivalent for a man.

After lunch she headed back to her lab and turned on her computer. A list had been forming in her mind while they ate. Luckily, Cam had been getting a lot of ribbing about his rant and, with the possible exception of Daniel, no-one had noticed that she was quieter than normal.

Valentine's Day

1) Flowers – look nice and brighten up the home = a collage of photos of SG1 and friends for the wall of his Washington apartment.

2) Chocolates –lovely to eat, luxurious =brunch with the team on Sunday

3) Perfume – sensory, sometimes a reminder of something = the earth shaped yo-yo Walter had pointed out to her in that catalogue for him to play with when he was bored in meetings. (She had avoided asking Walter why he had shown her the yo-yo; the Air Force 'don't ask, don't tell' could be applied to other situations)

4) Jewellery – adornment, sometimes sentimental =baseball cap with SGC badge sewn on.

5) Lingerie –

Sam paused and mused that automatically writing this on her computer was probably an extremely bad idea. She hit the delete button and carefully checked to ensure that all trace was removed from the hard drive. She had no idea for 5, until it occurred to her that she hated men buying lingerie for their girlfriends. Who gave a present which was really for their own enjoyment –well, apart from Jonas Hansen and Pete Shanahan?

Sam grinned to herself then turned her attention back to work.

On her way home later she stopped at the mall to pick up a photo frame and cap. The rest of the evening was spent sorting through photographs and arranging them in the frame. Her sewing skills were limited so she had traded with one of the nurses; sewing a badge on Jack's cap in return for fixing a computer problem.


End file.
